Strutter
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ela te deixará caminhar nas ruas ao lado dela, mas quando ela quiser... vai te ignorar - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot


**N/A¹:** Fic UA baseada na minha música favorita dos velhos mais fodarosos do mundo. (Strutter - KISS)

**N/A²:** Dedico essa fic (que surgiu de repente) as pessoas que entraram na minha vida no ano passado – e nos últimos meses – e que são de extrema importância para mim. (Tamy, Suh, Beta, Bruh, Buraian... e por aí vai!).

* * *

**I know a thing or two about her** / _Eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre ela_

**I know she'll only make you cry** / _Eu sei que ela vai te fazer chorar_

**She'll let you walk the streets beside her** / _Ela te deixará caminhar nas ruas ao lado dela_

**But when she wants she'll pass you by** / _Mas quando ela quiser, vai te ignorar_

_

* * *

  
_

**Strutter,**

Shikamaru&Temari

* * *

Eu corria rápido, pisando nas poças de água na rua, sem realmente me importar com o estado que minha calça e meu tênis ficariam. Com o casaco ainda aberto sobre a minha cabeça, olhei para os lados, achando o barzinho que eu tanto prezava. Chegando em baixo do grande toldo do lugar, dei uma checada rápida nas minhas roupas vendo que eu poderia tomar uma bronca dos funcionários por molhar o local. Suspirei cansado; hoje talvez, fosse o primeiro dia depois de tantos meses que eu não poderia entrar ali.

- Shikamaru-san, vai ficar parado aí?

Olhei para a porta rápido, e vi que ali parada a garota que costumava ficar no balcão nas noites de sábado. Como hoje é sexta, fiquei curioso, mas não esbocei reação.

- Entre logo. Pode pegar um resfriado se continuar tomando esse vento todo.

Sorri meio constrangido e entrei pela porta que estava aberta pra minha passagem. Por ser um dia ruim, a maioria das mesas estavam vazias. No balcão, poucas pessoas sentadas e na mesa de sinuca, apenas dois jogadores. _Os de sempre_.

- O que vai ser hoje? – Perguntou a garota que havia me chamado pra entrar no bar, enquanto ia pra trás do balcão – O de sempre?

- Não – Respondi enquanto varria o lugar com os olhos – me prepare algo suficientemente forte. Que me esquente no primeiro gole.

- Quer ficar quente literalmente? – Ela riu, enquanto eu me sentava a sua frente – Quem sabe hoje você não tem a chance de falar com ela?

Virei minha cabeça, pousando meu olhar distraidamente na garota sentada na mesa de sinuca, de pernas cruzadas, tomando alguma coisa.

- Quem sabe...

Todas as noites, depois do trabalho, eu apareço no mesmo bar há exatos três meses. Depois de um tempo, reparei que uma das mesas de sinuca sempre era alugada para um ruivo mal-encarado e uma loira. Às vezes outro cara, de cabelos castanhos, também aparecia. Independente da companhia, que com certeza me deixava intimidado, essa loira sempre chamara minha atenção desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi. Havia descoberto por intermédio das balconistas – com as quais eu fiz amizade rápido – que o nome dela era Temari, e que o ruivo e o outro cara nada mais eram do que os irmãos dela.

- Aqui, Shikamaru-san – Os cabelos pretos dela balançaram com o movimento rápido que ela fez me chamando a terra de novo – Coloco na conta?

- Sim, por favor, Hinata-chan.

Enquanto bebia um gole da bebida que Hinata havia feito pra mim, voltei a olhar a loira que agora havia descido da mesa. Ela estava de pé, apoiando o peso do corpo no taco que estava a sua frente, apoiado no chão. Temari era de longe a mulher mais bonita que eu já havia visto até hoje. Aparentava ser mais velha que eu, por ser alta e ter um perfil adulto. Seus cabelos loiros, meio cor de areia, na maioria das vezes ficavam presos. Havia noites, como essa, que ela os prendia apenas superficialmente – para facilitar na hora do jogo – deixando varias mexas descerem em cascata pelo seu rosto. Os olhos eram verdes, quase sempre marcados com maquiagem escura. Nos lábios carnudos, uma leve camada de batom vermelho.

Ela de repente fez sua jogada e levantou o olhar, me encarando por menos de cinco segundos. Cinco segundos que me fizeram ficar subitamente vermelho e com o coração acelerado.

Suspirei tentando me concentrar apenas na bebida a minha frente, o que foi terrivelmente difícil já que na próxima jogada que ela faria, ela ficaria de costas pra mim, tendo de inclinar o corpo. Apoiei o cotovelo no balcão, e minha cabeça na minha mão. Temari tinha um belo corpo, realçado sempre por suas roupas coladas ou 'abertas'. Normalmente cores que mexem com a mente de um garoto de dezessete anos como eu; preto, vermelho... Cara, que problemática.

Virei o corpo de modo que ficasse de costas pra ela, bebendo minha bebida, sentindo cada pedacinho do meu corpo esquentar. A chuva ainda caia lá fora, mas era abafada pelo som que tocava no quente e reconfortante bar. Passados alguns minutos, dos quais joguei conversa fora com as garçonetes, senti um perfume doce predominar a área onde eu estava e virei para trás para conferir a quem pertencia.

Ela estava ali. Perfeita com os cabelos soltos e repicados batendo na altura do ombro, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios e eu me perdi por um momento.

- Hinata-chan, meu irmão foi embora... Não suporta quando eu simplesmente... bom, quando eu ganho. – As duas riram, e eu não conseguia me mover. Ela estava perigosamente próxima, como nunca havia ficado antes – Feche a conta pra mim, e, por favor... Me empreste um guarda-chuva.

- Claro que sim Temari-san. – Ela sorriu gentilmente e foi em busca do seu casaco, enquanto eu ali, paralisado, só conseguia admirar seu corpo se afastar lentamente – Shikamaru-san é sua chance! A desafie!

- Eu... oi... ahm?! – Olhei para os olhos claros da mulher que me encarava e então percebi o que ela disse – Er... Você acha que... ?

- Temari NUNCA, repito NUNCA sai daqui antes das onze! – Ela puxou uma caixa de fichas e a colocou em cima do balcão – Terei de forçar ou você tomara uma atitude?

E então, quando eu ainda não havia respondido, ela se materializou do meu lado. Seus passos eram tão leves, que nem mesmo o coturno cheio de fivelas que ela usava não fez barulho.

- Quanto deu tudo? – Perguntou enquanto abria a bolsa lentamente.

Hinata me olhou.

- Er... Será que você não gostaria de jogar uma partida comigo? – Perguntei de supetão esperando que ela não tivesse entendido, o que pareceu não ter acontecido já que ela me encarou – Isso é... Se você não tiver coisa melhor pra fazer...

E quando eu pensei que ela me socaria, a vi abrir um sorriso de pura satisfação. Foi então que a verdade gélida me acertou: eu não sabia nada sobre ela.

- Certo, eu jogarei uma partida com você.

Ela voltou à mesa e eu não me moveria se não fossem três mulheres – Hinata-chan mais duas garçonetes problemáticas – me empurrarem. A vi tirar o casaco, o jogando numa mesinha ao fundo. Sua bolsa já estava largada ali também, e eu vi que tirando o casaco eu teria melhor facilidade praquilo. Droga, qual cor eu tinha de acertar primeiro?

- Hm... – A voz doce dela junto do cheiro que estava me deixando embriagado me acertou de uma só vez – Seu nome é Shikamaru certo?

Arregalei os olhos enquanto puxava as mangas da minha camisa social pra cima do braço. Ela pareceu ver minha expressão e acabou por completar:

- As garotas do balcão vivem falando de você.

- Ah...

- Quer pedir alguma bebida?

- Você gostaria?

Ela sorriu e mais uma vez eu perdi noção de tempo e espaço. Apenas percebi onde estava e o que pretendia fazer quando Hinata ao deixar a bebida me beliscou o braço.

- As damas primeiro – Disse ela divertida enquanto me jogava um taco.

Eu ri também. Era surreal, com certeza, alem das minhas expectativas estar ali com ela.

- Então... – Dei a tacada inicial e um passo pra trás – Como se chama?

- Você realmente não sabe? – Ela riu, e começou matando duas bolas de uma só vez – Enfim... me chamo Sabaku no Temari.

- É um nome bonito, – Sorri nervoso – forte. Combina com você, não sei explicar...

- Me conheceu agora e já está me cantando, bebê? – Ela riu enquanto eu fracassava na minha jogada – Jogue mais de leve, como se fosse fazer algo extremamente... – Ela jogou, matando mais uma – delicado.

- Bom, Temari-san, eu te conheço há um tempo – Dei espaço para ela passar na minha frente – Pode ser a primeira vez que nos falamos mas eu sempre te via... Bem aqui.

- Deveria ter se aproximado antes – Ela jogou – Já pensou na possibilidade de eu também ter reparado em você?

Aquilo me deixou tão em choque, que eu virei o copo de tequila que me esperava de uma só vez. Ela riu.

- Não sabia que isso poderia te afetar tanto. – Ela se aproximou dois passos de mim e olhou para cima para me encarar – Me desculpe Shikamaru-san, se minha honestidade lhe encabulou.

Eu olhei para baixo; ela poderia ser alta, estar de salto, mas eu ainda estaria uns centímetros com vantagem. Ela me olhava de um jeito malicioso, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, inclinei meu rosto na direção de seus lábios, mas ela desviou no ultimo segundo.

- Pretende apostar algo nessa partida, Shikamaru-san? – Ela caminhou balançando ainda mais o corpo – Sinto que mais duas tacadas minhas e tudo acaba.

- Hm... acabe tudo para começarmos outra – Sorri enquanto passava as mãos distraidamente no meu cabelo – Na próxima eu prometo jogar melhor.

Ela riu, e quando eu percebi, já havia matado todas as bolas restantes.

- Shikamaru-san, o que você deseja apostar?

Eu estava encostado na parede, e tive de olhar para o outro lado quando a vi sentar-se à mesa de sinuca, na minha frente, com aquele belo par de pernas a mostra. Ela percebeu o efeito que isso teve sobre em mim, e acabou sorrindo. Aquela mulher poderia saber muito mais de mim do que eu dela. Quantos garotos inocentes ela já deve ter provocado na sua vida?

- O que desejaria ganhar, Temari-san?

- Você.

A resposta rápida, sem um pingo de hesitação fez minha cabeça girar e um sorriso malicioso brotar dos meus lábios. Olhei de canto de olho pra ela, que ria satisfeita, quase deitada sobre a mesa de sinuca. Ainda estava sentada, mas os cotovelos já estavam na mesa apoiando o peso de seu corpo. A luz fraca do estabelecimento não ajudava. Mas conseguia agora ver as meninas que trabalhavam ali, e as mesas do lado da nossa estavam vazias...

- O que você está realmente estudando, Shikamaru? – A voz dela soou sarcástica aos meus ouvidos – Os guardanapos das outras mesas?

- Na realidade, Temari-san... – Me aproximei dois passos de maneira lenta, vendo se ela se afastaria novamente. Como não o fez, parei a poucos centímetros dela – Estou pensando se devo ser honesto com você.

- Honestidade? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Vamos fazer um teste então... Qual sua idade?

Parei, pensando se deveria mentir ou não. Optei por mentir.

- Dezenove.

- Mentiroso.

Eu ri e ela acabou rindo também, descruzando as pernas e me puxando para mais próximo dela, me abraçando, com elas. Como se já tivéssemos feito aquilo milhões de vezes.

- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

- Você parece ter dezoito. – Coloquei o taco que ainda estava em minhas mãos em cima da mesa, e com o movimento acabei roçando de leve em suas coxas perfeitas – Estou certo, ou mais uma vez fracassei com a minha escolha?

- Na realidade, você acertou. – Ela alisou distraidamente a gola da minha camisa, e eu desejei mentalmente que ela parasse com aquilo. Eu já não tinha certeza se estava ou não respirando – Passou no teste, agora acho você pode tentar ser honesto comigo.

- Irá acreditar em mim? – Pousei as mãos nas laterais da mesa, a fechando ali. Dessa vez eu iria atacar e ela não iria ter como fugir.

- Isso vai depender muito do que você disser. – Ela mexeu os quadris e foi um pouco mais pra frente. Colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca, me forçando a olhar aquelas orbes verdes que brilhavam intensamente. Baixei ainda mais os olhos, vendo que a saia que ela usava havia subido um pouco, deixando exposta uma cinta-liga preta. A mão que estava mais perto das coxas definidas da mulher se aproximou, acariciando-lhe de maneira leve – Shikamaru, qual o seu desejo? O que você realmente quer fazer agora que já descobriu minhas verdadeiras intenções?

Não soube bem como, mas meu corpo juntou-se ao dela bem rápido. Grudei meus lábios nos dela, sentindo neles gosto de o que parecia ser morango. Encaixei-me de modo mais forte no meio de suas pernas, e quase tive de sustentar o peso de seu corpo quando ela, afobada, me segurou com força pelos cabelos. A musica ao fundo continuava tocando, agora os solos de guitarra abafavam os sons que escapavam de nossas bocas, hora ou outra, quando nos separávamos para atacar outro ponto.

Eu senti minha boca abrir num grito mudo de prazer quando ela me chupou o pescoço com força, mordendo em seguida o lóbulo da minha orelha. Apertei minhas mãos nas suas pernas firmes, subindo cada vez mais. Por um momento havia me esquecido que estávamos num bar, e subi minhas mãos ainda mais, tocando a por cima da calcinha que parecia ser de renda. Ela sorriu contra o meu ouvido.

- Não me provoque Shika-kun.

Ela desceu as mãos e abriu o ultimo botão da minha camisa branca, que já estava me incomodando. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu peito, me deixando ainda mais quente quando ela decidiu voltar às mãos no meu cinto, arranhando-me no percurso. Soltei de seus lábios e comecei a descer meus beijos através de seu pescoço, a fim de chegar - colo que era exposto pelo seu decote. Parei no meio do caminho quando a senti passar a mão por cima da minha calça. Eu já estava bastante desconfortável antes dela fazer isso, e eu num pude deixar de soltar um gemido rouco de satisfação que foi abafado na pele dela, que feliz, ria.

- Na minha casa ou na sua? – Perguntou-me enquanto espalmava as mãos no meu peito me afastando um pouco.

- Na minha casa com a minha mãe e meu pai no quarto ao lado, ou na sua com seus irmãos assustadores... Uau, que duvida... – Acariciei com o polegar a bochecha corada dela e a assisti rir alto, jogando a cabeça pra cima.

- Já sabe até dos meus irmãos... Você realmente não é nada honesto.

- Desculpe por isso... Eu simplesmente não sei como agir com você.

- Está agindo bem, te garanto isso. – Ela segurou minhas mãos e num salto saiu de cima das mesas, ajeitando as roupas e o cabelo no processo – Vamos, minha casa as sextas fica vazia...

Voltei o corpo, pegando nossos casacos e a bolsa dela. Quando voltei, vi que ela já estava no balcão, pagando as contas para o segundo balconista da noite. Um rapaz de longos cabelos negros, e olhos claros. Parecia com Hinata, e eu supus que fossem irmãos. Aproximei-me e postei meu corpo atrás do dela, abraçando sua cintura e aspirando o cheiro delicioso que seu cabelo emanava. Sentia suas mãos irem para trás, apertando-me de leve as coxas.

- Temari-chan, aqui está seu troco.

Temari sorriu ao rapaz, e ainda colada em mim, tirou uma nota da carteira.

- Neji-kun, guarde a mesa de sempre para amanha sim?

- Como se precisasse pedir... – Ele apoiou o corpo no balcão e falou baixo – Aquela mesa já é sua por direito. Eu mesmo não a alugo para ninguém que não tenha o seu potencial.

Temari debruçou e lhe beijou as bochechas, acenando enquanto passava por entre as mesas em direção a porta. Carregando as coisas dela, e as minhas, a segui em direção da porta ignorando todos os olhares que ela atraia. Como nunca reparei que eu era apenas mais um dos que literalmente babavam por ela?

A chuva havia parado, o que foi realmente um alivio. Enquanto andávamos, ela a alguns passos na minha frente – exibindo todo o seu potencial para qualquer homem ou mulher que passava por nós – mexi no celular verificando a hora antes de desligar.

- Bebê, você sabe dirigir... não sabe?

Eu ergui o rosto e vi que ela me olhava, agora andando de costas e com os braços balançando como uma criança. O semblante cheio de expectativas. Céus, o que ela estava planejando?

- Sim... sei.

- Mas você não tem carta porque é apenas uma criança não é? – Ela olhou para o céu e colocou o dedo indicador no queixo – Hm... Será que devo permitir que você dirija meu carro?

Eu sorri e a alcancei com passos rápidos. Abracei-a e em questão de segundos, estávamos na mesma situação que estávamos no bar, só que dessa vez, ela estava encostada no muro de alguma casa, comigo a apertando contra mim cada vez que ela tentava fugir. Sua blusinha descia já pelos ombros, e metade dos botões da minha camisa já estavam abertos.

- Droga... Eu não quero ter de esperar...

E dito isso, ela me puxou para um beco vazio e mal iluminado. Suas pernas rapidamente subiram e me abraçaram pela cintura. A segurei pelos quadris enquanto ela levantava a blusinha preta que vestia, me exibindo uma das visões mais tentadoras, coberta apenas por um sutiã meia-taça preto. Imaginei que ela gostava de combinar suas peças intimas, já que tudo era da mesma cor.

Ela me fez a soltar, e distribuindo beijos e mordidas em cada parte do meu tórax recém-descoberto, terminou de desabotoar minha camisa, a jogando no chão junto dos nossos casacos e bolsas. Me olhou com um olhar estranho. Mas uma vez eu não sabia qual seria sua próxima reação.

- Quantas mulheres já te olharam assim?

Eu a olhei confuso.

- Eu gostaria de ser a primeira, mas você é gostoso demais para eu ser sua primeira... Certo?

Sorri e em seguida a beijei com leveza. Postei minhas mãos na curva da sua cintura enquanto ela me abraçava pelo pescoço e deixei aqueles lábios deliciosos me tirarem a razão por um momento. Quando eu sai do trabalho hoje, sendo praticamente expulso do escritório por ter dormido sem querer na mesa, não imaginei que conseguiria melhorar meu humor.

Ela separou-se de mim, beijando meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos habilmente abriam minha calça. Também desci a minha, com um só puxão fazendo sua saia cair em volta do coturno. Minha outra mão fechava em volta dos seus cabelos, forçando a continuar com as caricias. Sabia que minha mãe me repreenderia por conta do horário e por conta das marcas, mas realmente estava valendo tudo muito a pena.

Ela colocou as mãos em meu peito e me afastou novamente. Sorrindo maliciosa, soltou a cinta-liga e deixou cair sua peça intima junto com ela ao chão. Apenas de sutiã, que se sustentava apenas pela alça direita, ela me olhou lambendo os lábios.

- Sua vez.

Eu sorri e coloquei as mãos nas laterais da minha cueca. Ela encostou na parede, e mordeu os lábios olhando para baixo.

- Porque você não vem aqui tirar?

Ela riu.

- Porque eu acho que você pode fazer isso sozinho. – Ela se aproximou e beijou-me de leve – Vá lá Shika-kun... Não me faça esperar...

Aquela voz, extremamente infantil fez meu corpo reagir sozinho. Com um beijo seco, abaixei minha cueca e levantando ela pela cintura, a penetrei. Ela gemeu alto, fazendo eu me enlouquecer ainda mais. Afundei-me nos seus seios, os sugando sempre que a sentia me forçar mais na direção dela. Ela rebolava, me arranhava, implorava por mais. E eu, apenas seguia seu ritmo, beijando-a e murmurando coisas desconexas no seu ouvido.

Ela de repente me ergueu o rosto com ambas as mãos e sorriu. Eu fiz o mesmo, tentando manter os olhos abertos para admirá-la. Ela me beijou e em seguida, eu a segurei com força para que não caíssemos no chão.

Era com certeza, a maior loucura que eu já havia feito em toda a minha vida.

Ela respirava com dificuldade, rindo baixinho. E eu não pude deixar de rir travesso também.

- Você superou e muito as minhas expectativas... – Ela me beijou na face – Vamos nos trocar, não me surpreenderia se um mendigo aparecesse aqui querendo participar da festa...

Sorrindo, parando de cinco em cinco segundos para nos beijar, conseguimos nos vestir. Ela preferiu ficar sem as roupas intimas, alegando que elas estavam sujas. Percebi enquanto ela se trocava que suas costas estavam arranhadas, devido ao atrito com a parede. Me senti culpado e ela pareceu reparar no que meu semblante exibia.

- Se estivessem doendo, eu com certeza teria feito você parar.

Depois dessa, apenas me restou dar de ombros e segurar sua mão. Queria agora passar na rua, exibindo a mulher que me fez companhia nas ultimas horas. Queria mostrar aos homens da rua, que aquela mulher havia pertencido a mim aquela noite. O que ela fazia nas outras noites, o que ela fazia com outros caras, nada me importava.

Ela parou de repente, soltando a minha mão. Mexeu na bolsa e em seguida abriu a porta do carro que estava estacionado ali. Eu a olhei confuso.

- Obrigada pela noite, Shikamaru-san. – Ela inclinou-se na minha direção e me beijou de leve os lábios – Nos vemos por ai?

Ela entrou no carro preto, que parecia ter sido feito para aumentar mais o seu poder. Abaixou o quebra-sol e refletida no espelho que havia ali, passou mais uma camada de batom vermelho sobre os lábios.

- Pensei que iríamos para sua casa... – Debrucei-me na janela aberta – Não gostou?

Ela riu e acariciou meu rosto com o polegar direito.

- Eu adorei, mas agora tenho de ir. Nos vemos por ai?

Novamente a mesma pergunta; senti que ela realmente precisava daquela resposta. Sorri gentilmente enquanto jogava o casaco por cima do ombro direito.

- Você quer me ver por aí?

Ela afirmou que sim, e me lançando um beijo, pisou no acelerador, já contornando a esquina a frente atraindo olhares curiosos e admirados. Passei a mão livre por meus cabelos, já começando a caminhar. Aquela hora o bar já estava fechado, não havia mais condução e poderia começar a chover a qualquer momento. Suspirei pesadamente.

Por mais que ela tenha me feito ir à loucura, me decepcionou por não ter me dado, nem ao menos, uma carona. Ela era como eu já havia imaginado uma mulher com face de anjo, com pecados mais perigosos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Nem a chuva forte que começara a cair de repente abalou o sorriso que eu tinha no rosto por ter finalmente feito aquela exibida se exibir única e exclusivamente pra mim naquela noite.

* * *

**She wears her satins like a lady** / _Ela veste suas roupas como uma madame_

**She gets her way just like a child** / _Ela age como uma criança_

**You take her home and she say: Maybe, baby** / _Você a leva pra casa e ela diz: talvez, baby_

**She takes you down and drives you wild** / _Ela te decepciona e te leva a loucura_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A³:** Revieeeews? 8D~


End file.
